


Cut

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 19. “I wasn’t supposed to like you this much.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Cut

“I wasn’t supposed to like you this much! Don’t you get it?” Colson shakes his head, with a scoff. “This will never work.”  
Y/N takes a step towards him, her chin raised, showing she wasn’t backing down without a fight. “Why won’t it work? Because of the contract.” When he winces at her words, she continues. “Fuck the contract. I will call right now and get it done and over with.”  
He looks at her surprised, “What?”  
She smiles at him, the smile somehow both soft and sad. “Don’t you get it? You’re more important than a stupid contract.”

“CUT!” The director yells, making the two actors look at her. “That was great you guys, honestly. We’ll pick up again tomorrow though, it’s past ten and I don’t want to keep you guys any longer.”  
The two nod, both saying goodnight before disappearing to their shared trailer.

“Casie still coming tomorrow?” Y/N asks her co-star.  
He nods, a grin taking over his handsome features. “Yeah.” Suddenly he looks sorry. “I totally forgot to ask you, but it’s cool if she hangs out in here right?”  
She waves him off, “Yeah, it’s totally fine. I don’t care.”  
“Awesome.” He breathes a sigh of relief, picking up the backpack full of his stuff. “See you tomorrow?”  
“See you tomorrow.”


End file.
